EL CASAMIENTO
by Kioyama Asakura
Summary: Toda su vida en secreto esperaron este momento, mas cuando solo falta unas semanas para que su sueño se haga realidad, todo parece estar en contra, muchas visitas Anna conoce a sus ¿padres?, entra y descubre por todo lo que tiene que pasar esta Anna e Yoh
1. Chapter 1

**EL CASAMIENTO:**

**Cap. 1: **

Se estaban preparando, los dos estaban muy emocionados con la fiesta que se aproximaba, Yoh se encontraba preparando unas tarjetas muy llamativas, cuando su futura esposa, se acerca y le pregunta;

-¿qué haces Yoh?-

Yoh;-no te preocupes Anita estoy preparando las tarjetas para nuestra boda-

Anna:¬¬-¿y a quien se supone que invitaras?-

Yoh: -a todos los que conozco-

Anna: ¬¬-¿y quienes son?-

Yoh :-pues son...Manta, Ren, HoroHoro, Ryu, Fausto, Tamao, Pilika, Chocolove, Lyserg, Hao, Jun, Shalona, Sali, Eli, Lili, Mili, Kanna, Matilda, Marion, Nyoray, Silver, Kalim, Goldva, mi padre, mis abuelos, Marco, Jeanne, Seyram, y también a….

Anna(tono de tolerancia)¬¬-Yoh cariño,(ahora casi gritando) se supone que esta boda es solo gente muy cercana así que…

Yoh: - claro, ellos son nuestros amigos, ¿no es así Hanna?-

En ese momento Yoh tomo a Hanna en brazos y este le regalo una enorme sonrisa, la cual Yoh tomo como un SI.

Anna(con un tic en la ceja): -Yoh, Hanna no tiene la edad suficiente para entender este asunto…

Yoh: -claro que si ¿no que tu entiendes?-dijo dirigiéndose al niño

Hanna: -yo si entiendo, además también pienso como él, yo quiero conocer a los amigos de papá-

Anna: -yo se que quieres Hanna, pero también se que tú y tu padre aún no han empezado con su entrenamiento de hoy, así que Yoh empieza con tus 200 kilómetros y tu Hanna con la misma cantidad que tu padre pero sin las pesas de 100 kilogramos-

Yoh: -Annita profa hoy no-

Anna: -váyanse antes que cambie de opinión y les agregue 5 horas de cuclillas-

Hanna: -eso me pasa por abrir mi bocota, mi madre es un poco irritante-pensó

Anna: -¿qué dijiste Hanna?

Hanna:-que ya me voy-dijo apresurado el pequeño saliendo rápidamente de allí al lado de su padre

Yoh(con cataratas en los ojos): -espero que después de casarnos no siga así porque me dará un infarto y se quedara viuda muy pronto.

_**Continuará...**_

_**NOTAS DE AUTORA**_

Acá les dejo el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic XD, léanlo no es muy largo(este), y bueno díganme lo que piensan

DEJEN REVIEWS

_**GOOD-BYE SEES EACH OTHER THE NEXT ONE I SURRENDER**_


	2. Chapter 2

**EL CASAMIENTO**

**Cáp.2: algunas visitas y varias sorpresas**

Se podía observar como en las afueras de la pensión se encontraban Ren, Tamao y una niña de aproximadamente 6 años,

Tamao: -joven Ren, ¿por que no pasamos?

Ren: ¬¬ -Tamao, ya te he dicho que no me llames joven, primero porque no lo soy y segundo porque ¡ya estamos casados!

Tamao: -lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo-

Ren: -bueno…eso no importa es tu manera de ser-dijo resignado

-¿Qué hacen ustedes por aquí?-

Ren: -ho…hola Anna –dijo algo nervioso

Tamao: -hola señorita Anna-

Ren: -nosotros vinimos porque Yoh nos mando esta carta- dijo entregándole a Anna el objeto ya nombrado, ella abrió el sobre y leyó su contenido…

Anna: "eres un tonto Yoh…"-pensó

Ren: -¿no me digas que no te avisó que vendríamos?

Anna (ignorando por completo al anterior): -pasen-

Tamao: -gracias señorita Anna-

Anna: -…-no dijo nada realmente no se esperaba que ellos vengan, sabia que Yoh los iba a invitar pero faltaba "un mes" pera el casamiento así que no tenia idea del porque Yoh los había invitado tan pronto y para colmo cuando estaba por entrar se escucho una vos muy familiar.

-hey encima que venimos de tan lejos ¿piensas dejarnos a fuera?-todos se voltearon y se encontraron con Horo-Horo, Jun y una niña de la misma edad que la hija de Ren

Anna: así que a ustedes también los invito Yoh

Horo-Horo afirmo con la cabeza, todos pasaron adentro de la pensión, Anna les dijo que Yoh se encontraba entrenando pero que seguro ya estaba por llegar, así que podían esperarlo allí

Todos: -_¿entrenando y es el shaman king?_– pensaron

Anna: -¿y que a sido de su vida estos últimos seis años?

Ren: -tantas cosas-

Tamao: -bueno, como sabe yo me casé con Ren y luego al poco tiempo yo quedé embarazada de Soo mi hija y bueno creo que es lo más importante de mi vida-

Anna: -¿y como fue?

Ren: O///O ¿¡como que como fue!?- dijo casi gritando

Anna: -cálmate Ren que no es para tanto, quiero decir si ¿lo planearon? O fue por ser nada más-

Tamao: -bueno la verdad es que…

Horo-Horo: -yo te contaré la historia…todo comenzó hace seis años, como sabrás yo y Ren…

Anna: -el burro por delante-

Horo-Horo: -bueno Ren y yo como sabrás siempre fuimos muy competitivos en todo, quien era el mas fuerte, quien conseguía novia mas pronto, y lo de tener hijos no fue la excepción...

**FLASH BACK**

Horo-Horo: -a que puedo dejar embarazada a Jun mucho antes que tú a Tamao

Ren: -eso no es cierto- dijo -¿¡cómo que a mi hermana!?

Luego de eso no pasó mucho tiempo tiempo antes de que ellas nos dieran la noticia lamentablemente como fue en el mismo día, en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora, al mismo tiempo N/A: ¿cómo se sincronizaron? Ni yo se y soy la autora XD) ninguno ganó, así que luego la competencia era por quien nacía primero, obviamente que fue la mía, ya que la de Ren, nació a los nueve meses justo, y la mía a los ocho meses y tres semanas

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

HoroHoro: -y esa es la historia-dijo muy orgulloso el ainú

Mia (hija de HoroHoro): TT-¿y ese es mi padre?-pensó

Tamao: -¿y como a sido su vida al lado del shaman king señorita Anna?-

Anna ¬//¬:-¿porque sabia que dirías eso?-pensó

Anna: -bueno...-comenzó- nuestra vida es casi la misma, con la excepción que ahora Yoh y yo tenemos a...- no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por alguien que acababa de llegar

Yoh -¡hola!, que gusto volverlos a ver, jijijiji, no me esperaba que llegasen tan pronto-.

Hanna: -¬¬ ¿quienes son ellos?-

Yoh: -viejos amigos Hanna-

Hanna (tono cortante): -ah, hola-dijo-(ahora dirigiéndose a Anna) ya termine mi entrenamiento mamá-

Ren y Tamao: O//o O//o- ma...ma... ¿¡mamá!?-preguntaron casi gritando

Anna ¬//¬: -eso es lo que e intentado decirles-

HoroHoro// -eso quiere decir, que tu y Yoh...-dijo indicándolos con cara de que le iba a dar un infarto en cualquier momento

Jun: ♥ﮞ♥-¿que ternura, ya están casados?-

Yoh (tono de nerviosismo): -no por eso los llamé-

HoroHoro (vos picara): -si Yoh, yo sabia que tú no eres solo te haces y... ¿cuantas veces lo hicieron para que resultase? Probaron con...

No pudo terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpido por Anna, que lo mando a volar con su técnica secreta numero 10,

Anna ¬///¬-¿y ese es, mejor dicho era tu amigo?-

Yoh (intentando sonreír): -si, ahora deberé pagarle un funeral-

Jun (con una gota en la cabeza): -¿Qué hice para merecer esto?-

Ren: -¿Cómo aceptaste casarte con el hermanita?-

Jun (con cataratas en los ojos): -hasta que la muerte nos separe-

-oye, si quieres yo puedo concederte ese deseo, solo debes dejar que luego de morir tu alma se convierta en comida para mi espíritu-

Ren: -es Hao- dijo con su lanza ya posesionada y lista para atacar

Hanna :- tío Hao-dijo corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo, Hao para sorpresa de todos (menos Yoh y Anna) le correspondió y le dijo:

-cuanto tiempo Hanna, ¿Cómo has estado?-

Hanna: -bien, solo un poco aburrido-

Ren Oo: -ahora si que no entiendo nada-

Hao: -¿que es lo que no entiendes Tao?-

Ren: ¬¬-¿Cómo es que tu te apareces aquí como si nada y como conoces a Hanna?-

Hao: -bueno, es muy simple, Hanna es el hijo de mi "hermanito", así que no veo el ¿porque no puedo conocerlo?

Anna: -esa es otra de las cosas que no llegue a contarles-

**FLASH BACK**

Yoh y Anna se encontraban sentados juntos, abrasados, mirando televisión mientras Hanna que apenas tenia un año estaba en uno de los brazos de Anna durmiendo placidamente cuando...

-que escena tan conmovedora-

los dos se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con nadie mas que con el gemelo de Yoh,

Yoh: -¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?-dijo con Amidamaru ya posesionado a Harusame,

Hao: -tranquilo "hermanito"solo vine a verte, y a conocer a mi sobrino, además no tiene nada de malo que aparezca aquí, tu eres el shaman king ¿no?-

Yoh:¬¬-¿que planeas ahora?-pensó

Hao: nada Yoh, es solo que me di cuenta de mi gran error-dijo sentándose y mirando al infinito-cuando morí, por así decirlo, me di cuenta de que malgaste mis vidas, y que todo lo que yo hice nunca fue por el bien del mundo, si no por venganza, por eso los GRANDES ESPIRITUS QUE POSEEN LA MAXIMA SABIDURIA, me dejaron seguir viviendo, me dieron algo así como una..

Yoh: -segunda oportunidad-

Hao: UU-así es-

Anna: -eso no nos explica el ¿porque? De tu aparición, si no el porque de que estés vivo

Hao: -yo quiero empezar de nuevo, por eso vine a pedirle perdón a Yoh y a ti por todos los malos momentos que tuvieron que pasar por mi culpa-

Yoh: -¡perdonado!

Anna: -esta bien te perdono ahora vete-

Hao: pero eso no es lo único que vine a pedirles-

Yoh: -pide-

Hao: -bueno...yo...me preguntaba...si tal vez...yo pudiera...

Yoh: -¿pudieras?

Hao: -¿¡quedarme a vivir con ustedes!?

Yoh y Anna Oo-¿Qué quieres vivir aquí?

Hao UU: -así es-

En ese momento Hanna se despertó y al ver a Hao le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y le estiró los brazos, este miró a Anna como pidiéndole permiso y luego lo tomo

Yoh: Hanna, el es tu tío Hao, Ha-o

Hanna: Ha...o

Anna: Hanna, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Hanna: Ha...o

Yoh si Hanna el es tu tío Hao

Anna: Hao tu eres su primera palabra, _maldito idiota_-esto último lo pensó

Hao: que bien- él no sabía que decir realmente se sentía feliz al respecto pero no sabía como reaccionar solo abrazó al bebé y le dijo-así es Hanna

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Anna: -y después de eso Hao vino aquí mas seguido hasta que de última Yoh le ofreció quedarse a vivir aquí y el aceptó-

Hao: ¬//¬- ¿tenías que contarlo con tanto detalle?

Anna: ¬¬ sí, ¿por qué ocultarles tu lado "tierno"?

Yoh: -"mi" Annita tiene razón Hao, no tienes que avergonzarte de tus sentimientos, además, tu sabes que las personas que pueden ver espíritus siempre tienen un buen corazón, y tu lo descubriste, tarde, pero es mejor tarde que nunca

_**Continuará...**_

_**NOTAS DE AUTORA**_

Hola!!!! Por fin aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, espero que con este se recompense lo del capitulo anterior, díganme lo que piensan, si lo continuo a no porque la verdad me cuesta mucho subirlos ahora que no tengo Internet en mi casa.

Reviews:

Anna kyouyama12: -gracias por leer el Cáp. anterior y darme animo, te lo agradezco mucho, espero que este te guste un poquito

Sin más que decir me retiro. chau


	3. Chapter 3

**EL CASAMIENTO:**

**Cáp.3: ¿Más sorpresas?**

Se encontraban todos cenando, cuando llamaron a la puerta, Yoh fue a atender, todos(a excepción de Yoh, Anna, Hanna, Hao) se sorprendieron, ya que frente de ellos se encontraba Manta, Mili y un niño de unos 2años

Manta//-hola chicos, cuanto tiempo-

HoroHoro Oo –no me vas a decir que este niño es tu hijo ¿no?-

Mili: ¬¬ -claro que si-

Ren: **≥≤** -todos corrimos la misma suerte-

Hao (con su ego en las nubes)-porque son humanos insignificantes-

Ren: -que dices, hablas como si nunca hubieses estado o querido a alguien-

Hao: uu-tienes razón, pero ese alguien esta con migo y siempre lo estará-

Yoh ()()-¿y quien es?-

Hao: -¿pues yo? ¿Quien mas?-

Todos cayeron estilo anime

Hao: ¬¬ -no habrán creído que yo, el GRAN HAO ASAKURA estaría con algún humano insignificante-

Ren: -que gracioso-dijo sarcásticamente

Anna: -¿y que los trae por aquí?, se supone que iban a viajar a Inglaterra por negocios-

Manta: -si eso íbamos a hacer, pero cuando ya estábamos por tomar el avión me llego un e-mail a mi notbook diciendo que el casamiento de ustedes seria en dos semanas, y como son mis mejores amigos no podía faltar-

Hanna (entrando a la sala):- -¡tío manta! Pensé que no te vería nunca más

Manta: - hola Hanna ¡cuanto tiempo!

Hanna: -¿que me trajiste?-dijo con un gran brillo en sus ojos

Yoh y Anna: ¡Hanna!-reprocharon

Hanna: -pero el tiene mucho dinero, no le viene mal gastar un poco en su ahijado-

Manta: -toma Hanna-dijo entregándole al pequeño su notbook- te la regalo-

Todos los presentes-¿¡QUE!?-gritaron

Hanna -gracia tío Manta-

Manta comenzó a explicarle al peque como era que se utilizaba su ex aparato, mientras que los demás se miraban extrañados

Yoh: -Manta no debiste haberle regalado eso-

Manta-no hay problema, lo hice por que, ¿Qué clase de niño en estos tiempos no tiene una computadora?

Yoh (rascándose la cabeza)-pues...no se-

Manta comenzó a darle a su amigo una lección de "La vida en estos tiempos"

En eso se escucho que alguien entraba...

Casi todos: -¿¡Riu!?-

Riu-hola, ¿que hacen ustedes por aquí?

Ren: -eso es lo que yo quiero saber ¿Qué haces TU aquí?

Riu -pues...yo estoy entrenando para convertirme en un gran shaman-

Ren: -que patético-pensó

Riu -¿y ustedes?-

Ren: -pues nosotros vinimos por lo del casamiento-

Riu: -sí, no es emocionante, por fin don Yoh se va a casar con doña Anna-

Anna: -Riu empieza ya con la cena-

Riu: -como usted ordene doña Anna-y salio corriendo hacia la cocina

Ren: -que loco-

Hao: -esto es muy aburrido, mejor me largo:-

Hanna: -esto es muy aburrido mejor me largo-

Anna: -¡Hanna! No copies a Hao, no es una buena influencia-

Hao: ¬¬

Hanna: ¬¬

Hao: -pero es verdad además aquí ahí puros fracasados-

Hanna: - es verdad además aquí ahí puros fracasados-

Ren: ¬¬

Hao salio del lugar seguido de Hanna

HoroHoro: -Yoh, amigo, ¿Hanna es hijo tuyo o de Hao?

Yoh //- pues mío...creo-

Anna ¬//¬-¿Qué estas insinuando HoroHoro?

HoroHoro: -bueno yo lo decía porque...Hanna se parece a Yoh y a ti pero más a Hao.-

Ren: -¿pero que dices? si Hanna es idéntico a Yoh-

HoroHoro: -pues si...físicamente, pero Hao es el gemelo de Yoh y ambos son iguales en ese aspecto, pero...si hablamos de actitud Hanna es igual que Hao y no se parece ni un poco a Yoh-todo esto lo dijo muy rápidamente

Anna: -Hanna se parece mucho a Hao por que siempre esta con él, y porque él lo malcría mucho, pero Hanna es hijo mío y de Yoh-

HoroHoro: -bueno eso lo explica todo-

En un parque cercano...

Hanna (mirando una nube que pasaba): -Hao...-

Hao (haciendo que Hanna)-¿que?-

Hanna (sin quitar la vista de su objetivo)-¿a ti te gustaría que yo fuera tu hijo?

Hao O//o-¿¡por que la pregunta?-

Hanna –porque ahí beses que no creo que Yoh sea mi padre, yo lo quiero mucho pero...te veo mas a ti como una imagen paterna que a Yoh-

Hao: -bueno Hanna a mi me encantaría que tu fueras mi hijo pero...-

Hanna: -¿pero?-lo miro interrogante

Hao: TT-pero...tú eres hijo de Anna y mi "hermanito"-

Hanna: -pero...-

Hao: -Hanna ellos son tu familia y además...-pensó un momento y prosiguió-además yo te quiero como mi sobrino, si fuera tu padre debería educarte, castigarte cuando haces algo que no corresponde, etc. Yo prefiero ser tu tío y malcriarte cuanto se me antoje-

Hanna: -tienes razón, ¿me compras un algodón de azúcar?

Hao: -¬¬-chico tramposo-

Hanna: -Porfa.-

Hao: -esta bien-

Hanna: -súper-

Los dos tomaron rumbo a la pensión ya que empezaba a oscurecer, y si no llegaban temprano, Anna mataría a Hao, al llegar se percataron que dos personas se encontraban en la entrada de la pensión

Hao: -se les ofrece algo-

Al escucharlo los dos salieron corriendo

Hao: -que gente mas extraña-

Hanna: ()()- tienes razón

Luego de eso entraron para encontrase con Anna la cual estaba bastante (para no decir demasiado) enojada

-¿donde se supone que estaban ustedes dos?, ya son mas de las ocho de la noche-

Hao: ¬¬-no es para que grites-

Anna: -¿no es para que grite?, si te llevas a Hanna quien sabe donde sin pedirme permiso.

Hao: ¬¬ -bueno no volverá a pasar-

Anna: ¬¬ -mas te conviene por que si no...-no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida

Hanna: -no es la culpa de Hao, yo fui el que lo siguió

Anna: -¿Por qué lo defiendes?-

Hanna: -por que es MI tío-

Anna ¬¬ -esta bien-

Hanna: -lo que ocurre es que...-cuando iba a hablar nuevamente sono el timbre

Riu: -yo atiendo... ¡Lyserg!-grito

Todos se dirigieron a la entrada...

-¡hermano!-dijo casi gritando una joven de cabello y ojos azules

HoroHoro (muy sorprendido): -¿Pi..lika?-

Pilika: -como estas hermano, ¡tantos ¿años?!

HoroHoro: ¬¬-no has cambiado y... ¿porque desapareciste?

Lyserg: -no sigue siendo la misma, excepto por él- dijo mirando al bebe que tenía en brazos.

HoroHoro: OO-eso quiere decir que él-dijo apuntando al niño de unos 3meses de vida-¿e..es...tu...hijo?

Pilika: -así es-

HoroHoro callo al suelo duro como una tabla, Pilika corrió hacia su hermano diciéndole que despierte.

Lyserg: -Pili tu hermano no despertará esta desmallado-

Yoh: -déjalo Pilika yo y Ren lo llevaremos a su habitación y llamáramos a Fausto para que lo revise-

Pilika סס -esta bien, ¡pero que no se muera!-esto ultimo lo dijo con ríos de lagrimas en los ojos

Lyserg (con una gota en la cabeza): - gracias Yoh-

Yoh: -no ahí de que-

Hao: -eeee...no quisiera arruinarles este..."agradable momento" pero ¿comemos?-

Todos se sentaron a cenar y el silencio reinaba hasta que...

-Cof, cof, e...y... ¿por que Loroloro se desmayo?-

Lyserg: -porque el no sabia que nosotros estaríamos juntos y...- miró a quien le había hecho esa pregunta y abrió los ojos como si hubiese visto al mismo diablo-¡HAO!-dijo con el mayor odio que se podía tener hacia alguien(C/A: ya saben como se pone cada vez que lo ve. XD)

Hao: -¿Qué te ocurre fruncecito?

Lyserg: -¿que haces TÚ aquí?-

Hao: -pues...como-dijo sin prestarle mucha atención

En ese momento Yoh y Ren volvieron...

Yoh -Fausto dice que HoroHoro se repondrá pronto-

Lyserg: -Yoh ¿Cómo permites que éste demonio ande por tu casa?

Yoh: -¿te refieres a Hao?-

Lyserg: -así es-

Yoh- pues el es mi hermano, no veo porque no debe estar aquí, además Hao como todos a cambiado, ya no él que tu conociste, dale una segunda oportunidad ¿si?-

Lyserg: -digan lo que digan no creo que deben confiar en él-

Hao: -...-no dijo nada solo intento ignorarlo y fingir que esas palabras no lo afectaron en nada aunque en realidad si lo hacían.

Hanna: òó-¿por que dices que mi tío Hao es un demonio?-

Anna: -no te metas en conversaciones de adultos-

Hanna: -pero no entiendo-

Anna: -te he dicho que...-fue interrumpida

Lyserg: -digo que tu tío es un demonio porque lo es, él mato a mis padres y no solo a los míos sino a todos los que se les oponía-

Yoh: -Lyserg ya no digas más-

Lyserg (ignorando por completo al anterior): -planeaba convertirse en el shaman king para acabar con todos los humanos-

Yoh: -¡Lyserg!-

Lyserg (aun ignorándolo): -se robo a los grandes espíritus y estuvo apunto de acabar con la vida de Y...-no pudo continuar ya que

Hao se levanto golpeando la mesa con sus puños y con los cabellos cubriéndole los ojos, con una expresión de enfado y tristeza

-ya no digas más -

Lyserg (sonriendo sarcásticamente): -¿Qué no quieres que diga?, que mataste a tu hermano y si no fuera por sus amigos él ahora no estaría con nosotros.

Hao no dijo nada ya que no podía negarlo solo que no le agradaba recordar las cosas que había hecho, se retiro de allí y se fue al techo de la pensión mientras contemplaba las estrella

(pensando)¿Qué acaso no bastaba con todas las almas que lo perseguían?, ahora también tenía que soportar al amigo de Yoh recordándole todo

-ah-suspiro-creo que nunca me perdonaran-pensó en vos alta

Hanna: (sentándose al lado de su tío):-¿es verdad lo que dijo ese hombre?

Hao (mirando las estrellas): -si-

Hanna: -a mi no me importa lo que digan ni lo que hayas hacho yo te sigo queriendo y respetando como siempre-

Hao lo miro con mucha ternura al anterior, le agradaba mucho su compañía ya que él nunca lo juzgaba

-te pareces mucho a Yoh-dijo cambiando de tema-

Hanna: -¿en serio?-

Hao: -así es siempre le intentas ver el lado positivo a todo-

Hanna: -vede ser hereditario jijiji.-

Hao: -vamos a dentro seguro que no terminaste tu comida y Anna me castigará si no lo haces-dijo volviendo a su compostura

Hanna: -esta bien-

Los dos bajaron del techo de la pensión y se encontraron con Yoh

Hao: -¿Qué te ocurre "hermanito"? ¿Acaso Anna te a enviado a buscar a Hanna?-

Yoh: -Hao, lamento lo que dijo Lyserg, pero entiende para el es difícil asimilar que tu estas aquí y...-

Hao: -no te preocupes al fin y al cabo tiene razón-

Hanna solo miraba con tristeza aquella escena

Yoh:-no digas eso Hao, es cierto que lo que dijo es cierto pero tu fuiste perdonado por los GRANDES ESPIRITUS y eso quiere decir que realmente estas arrepentido así que deja el pasado en el pasado y vive este presente sin que este influya en ti

Hao: -esta bien "hermanito"-

Los tres ahora retomaron hacia el comedor, allí pudieron observar que HoroHoro ya se encontraba mucho mejor y estaba arrasando con toda la comida que había a su paso.

Yoh: - veo que ya te encuentras mejor HoroHoro-

Ren: -si este puercoespín solo nos quiso asustar-

HoroHoro: -¿a quien llamas puercoespín cuernito?

Ren: -¿quieres pelear?-

HoroHoro: -claro que si-

Todos observaban con una gota en la cabeza aquella escena tan familiar.

Anna (ignorando la pelea): -Hanna, termina tus verduras y tu Hao has lo mismo ¿no pensaras desperdiciar la cena verdad?-

Hao y Hanna: ┬┬ (con una aurora violeta envolviéndoles)-esta bien-

Hao (pensando): -¿y como Yoh se salvo de esto?

Yoh: -jijiji que suerte que a las mías se la comió Loroloro-

_**Continuará...**_

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Volví y ya tengo Internet, ¬¬ ya era hora, bueno volviendo al tema acá les dejo el tercer Cáp. Aunque no me quedo muy bien, es que últimamente tengo que estudiar, estudiar y...ESTUDIAR, pero ya saben díganme lo que piensan

**REVIEWS: **

**anna kyouyama12: -primero, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DECIRME LO QUE PIENSAS, y si capas(no prometo nada) luego le vallas tomando el ritmo a la cosa.**

**Hoshi-Wolfgang-Hime: --primero, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DECIRME LO QUE PIENSAS, y si Horo y Jun me pareció algo rara la cosa(ya que ella es un poco-para no decir demasiado-grande para el pobre) pero hay que salir de lo ordinario, y lo de Len bueno con alguien tenia que estar, jejeje y no vas a adivinar con quien esta Pili, bueno capas si. Chao y GRACIAS POR LEER **

**PD: TOMARÉ EN CUENTA TU CONCEJO (capas)**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: -¿SUS PADRES?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes de comenzar quiero pedirles mil disculpas y que lean las notas finales**

_RECORDAR:_

_Lo que esta en _ _cursiva son los pensamientos_

(): cambio de escena

**EL CASAMIENTO **

**Cáp.****4: ¿Sus padres?**

Terminé de cambiarme, miré por la ventana; el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes negras que amenazaban con desatar su tempestad, me sonaba a mal augurio, no sabia porqué tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a cambiar, que de hoy en adelante la vida de todos nosotros cambiaria para siempre, escuché a Riu llamándonos a desayunar, bajé las escaleras lentamente, allí se encontraba mi prometido y sus amigos, recorrí con la vista el lugar y definitivamente Hanna no estaba allí, entonces pregunté:

-Yoh, ¿Hanna aun no se ha despertado?-me miro y sonrió con esa risa despreocupada que siempre tiene, luego articulo unas palabras:

-No sigue durmiendo, pero… al parecer lloverá, no creo que hoy sea un buen día para entrenar- me observa intentando hacerme entender que no quería entrenar, cuando ya estaba a punto de decirle que hanna podía dormir pero el de igual modo entrenaría sonó el timbre, no se porqué pero algo dentro mió me decía que yo era la que debía atender

-yo atiendo- dije y todos me miraron extrañados, pero como suelo hacer los ignore, me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí, allí me encontré con una mujer de aproximadamente unos treinta años, rubia, de ojos azules, alta y muy bien vestida. Ella estaba acompañada de un hombre que al parecer tendría la misma edad, rubio de ojos negros, alto, que al igual que su acompañante estaba.

-¿Anna Kioyama?- pregunto la mujer, la cual se me hacia extrañamente familiar

-Si ¿Qué necesitan? ¿Quienes son?-interrogue con mi habitual tono de vos

-Estás tan grande- seguía sin contestar mis preguntas

-Nosotros somos…-comenzó a decir el hombre –somos…- de pronto mi prometido apareció por detrás preguntando

-¿Quiénes son Anita?-

-eso es lo que trato de averiguar- le respondí mirándolos de pies a cabeza.

-Nosotros somos…somos tus… padres- al fin confeso la mujer

-¿mis padres?- alcancé a decir en un susurro, luego todo se oscureció, sentí como mis piernas se hacían flácidas y caía en un gran abismo, y lo ultimo que escuche fue a Yoh llamándome pero yo ya no me encontraba conciente.

Tomé a Anna en mis brazos, aun no comprendía bien la situación, Salí a ver que ocurría por pura casualidad y luego ellos dicen ser sus padres, ella como jamás había ocurrido antes se desmaya, salí de mis pensamientos al sentir la persistente mirada de esas dos personas

-¿es verdad lo que acaban de decir?- pregunté algo molesto, realmente detestaba que alguien le haga daño a Anita

-así es- me contesto la mujer, lo pensé un momento y luego algo inseguro les hice una señal de que pasaran, ellos me siguieron, podía notar lo nerviosos que se encontraban, principalmente el hombre que no me quitaba la vista de encima, sentía que su ser irradiaba enfado, furia, ira, disgusto, resentimiento, pero aun así yo permanecía en silencio. Hasta que el me dijo

-¿Cómo te llamas chico?-

Yo sin girarme a le contesté:

-soy Yoh Asakura, ¿y ustedes como se llaman?-interrogué con curiosidad

-yo soy Keade Yajirobei- me contesto con timidez

-y yo soy su esposo Togai Kioyama- al contrario de la anterior su vos era firme y segura. Por fin llegamos a la sala, donde todos los presentes nos miraron como bichos raros. Como de costumbre Horo-horo pregunto

-¿hey Yoh, quienes son ellos?-

-Los padres de Anna-le respondí y como reacción, todos gritaron:

-¿¡SUS PADRES!?-

El siguiente en seguir con el interrogatorio fue Manta

-¿Qué le ocurre a Anna?-

¿Tan predecible puedes ser?, capas es porque lo conozco desde hace mucho, luego de un momento le conteste:

-se desmayó- luego me retiré de allí, subí las escaleras rápidamente, acosté cuidadosamente a Anna, le bese la frente y baje…

De poco la oscuridad desapareció, lentamente mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse, primero no sabia donde me encontraba, luego me di cuenta de que estaba en mi cuarto, a continuación empecé a recordar todo hasta el momento en que Yoh me tomo en brazos. Y un nombre sonaba como eco en mi cabeza "Togai Kioyama"…

Bajaba las escaleras y me detuve al darme cuenta que mi abuela estaba hablando conversando con los supuestos padres de Anna

-¿Cómo han estado?-les pregunto mi abuela con ese tono particular en ella

-¿Quién es ese chico?- se notaba enfadado y yo sabía que la razón de ese estado de ánimo era yo

Luego sentí silencio, me asome cautelosamente, hasta poder observar claramente todo, y la razón de aquel silencio fue nadie mas que mi adorado hijo preguntando inocentemente

-¿Qué le ocurrió a mamá abuela?-

Era tan inocente, pero Togai no lo vio de esa manera mas bien pregunto algo irritado

-¿Quién es él?-

Hana lo miro un poco confundido pero contestó;

- soy Hana Asakura, el hijo de Yoh y Anna-

Luego de esa revelación sentí un escalofrió atravesar mi cuerpo, pero seguí observando, la esposa de Togai apenas podía mantenerse en pie, estaba confundida, sorprendida y sobre todo asustada, o por lo menos eso era lo que su cara delataba. En cambio togai tenía un tic en la ceja izquierda y el seño fruncido, y como me lo esperaba dijo fuertemente;

-mi hija ya tuvo un hijo, soy abuelo, y ni siquiera tenía idea de que esto ocurría- en su vos se podía notar la indignación que sentía. Pude ver que Hanna estaba algo atemorizado, pero aun así seguía serio observando.

-¿y que quieres? Si de repente desaparecieron del mundo, los busque, los mande a buscar, pero nada, no había rastros de ustedes, sol podíamos esperar a que algún día se acuerden de que tienen una hija que los nenecita y se dignasen en aparecer. Recuerden que no desaparecieron un año sino siete-

Al darme cuenta de la expresión de miedo que Hanna tenía, disimule que acababa de bajar y con mi típica sonrisita decorando mi rostro dije (aun sabiendo que mentía);

-anita ya esta bien, pero dijo que dormiría un rato mas- bien comencé a hablar sentí la mirada fulminante del padre de Anna, Hanna pedía a gritos salir de ese infierno (no lo decía pero su rostro lo expresaba) luego Togai me interrogo nuevamente

-dime niño- comenzó ¿Cómo que niño?- ¿Qué se supone que eres tu de mi hija?- ahora si que me encontraba en problemas, le hubiese mentido, pero negar lo que era de ella, era como negar mi vida entonces le respondí- soy… su prometido- lo mire, y ahora si que estaba enojado

-¿Cómo un mocoso como tu puede ser el prometido de mi hermosa y valiosa hija?-

Estuve meditando un largo rato, escuchaba como discutían en el piso de abajo, tome valor y me asome por las escalera, escuche como mi "supuesto padre" preguntaba a mi prometido "¿Cómo el podía estar comprometido con migo?" eso hizo que la sangre me hirviera, me dirigí velozmente hacia el lugar donde se encontraban y respondí por el:

-por que es mi prometido y punto, además ustedes no son quien para querer entrometerse en MI vida, cuando me abandonaron perdieron ese derecho- no se porque me sentí mal al ver a mi "madre" comenzar a llorar mire a Hana quien al darse cuenta que lo estaba observando salio de su imnocis y me pregunto:

-¿ya te encuentras mejor mami?- al escucharlo me di cuenta de que quería salir de allí, ya que solo me decía "mami" cuando estaba asustado

-claro Hana mamá es muy fuerte ¿quieres ir a dormir?- pregunte ignorando a todos los demás

- si- me contesto, lo tome entre mis brazos y sentí como se aferraba fuertemente como si su vida dependiese de eso, agarre a Yoh del brazo le hice un seña de que me siguiese, pero la vos de Togai hizo que me detuviese:

-no puedes irte hay muchas cosas que tenemos que explicarte-

Con el tono más frió y cortante que pude le respondí:

-no hay nada que explicar ya tengo todo muy claro, además ya es muy tarde y NOSOTROS nos tenemos que ir a dormir- así nos retiramos rápidamente

Me sorprendió la manera en que Anna trato a sus padres, cuando estábamos arriba le dije que bajaría a asegurarme de que Togai no se sobrepase con mis abuelos, como siempre solo me dijo:

-has lo que quieras- baje nuevamente a escondidas, entonces escuche a Togai

-¿Cómo ocurrió todo esto?-

Y a mi abuela contestarle;

-yo creo que ya están lo suficientemente grandes para contraer matrimonio –

-eeeeee…. Será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos a dormir- dijo la vos seria e inconfundible de Ten y luego lo inevitable la vos de Horo-Horo quejándose:

-pero aun tengo hambre- a continuación escuche a Jun regañándolo:

-no te quejes y a dormir, además ya has comido demasiado, finalmente escuche a mi diminuto amigo despedirse:

-yo también debo irme, que todos pasen buenas noches, hasta mañana-

Así de apoco el ambiente se fue quedando solitario, con tan solo la presencia de mis abuelos, los padres de Anna y yo escondido escuchando atentamente.

- yo no me refería a lo del casamiento- recalco- sino de cómo ocurrió de que tengan un hijo

-si quieres saber eso vuelve a la secundaria- escuche la vos burlona de mi gemelo (el cual se quedo en el lugar)

-no, ya se ocurre "eso", pero lo que no entiendo es como permitieron que "ESO" ocurriera- expreso Togai

-las cosas ocurren y ya, lo que paso pasó, yo creo que por lo que tendrían que preocuparse es por como van a decirle la verdad- escuche a Yomei explicar

¿Decirle la verdad a Anna? Eso me dio a entender que mis abuelos tenían algo que ver en todo esto, aun así seguí escuchando atentamente

-¿crees que los va a escuchar?- interrumpió Hao nuevamente

-no te metas Hao- reprocho mi abuela

-tienes razón, después de tantos años y su primera impresión de nosotros es como unos cualquiera, si ella supiera la verdad, capas solo capas nos perdone- recapacito Keade, pude oír con claridad la tristeza, el dolor, la angustia, amargura, pronunciada en cada una de sus palabras

-si capas los perdone y no los mate- advirtió mi hermano

-que no te metas- volvió a reprochó nuevamente

-ella se los va a agradecer, fue una buena decisión la que tomaron, nunca lo olviden- recordó Kino

Togai: -es verdad mañana mismo le contare todo-

-te deseo suerte…- susurro mi hermano

_**Continuará...**_

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

Hola!!!!! Eh aquí el capitulo 4, mil perdones por la enorme tardanza, pero tengo una muy buena excusa

El capitulo lo termine hace casi un mes, pero no pude subirlo porque se me quemo la placa madre, y luego cuando junte la plata para comprarla no era compatible tuve que comprar todo nuevo, pero cuando lo pase a la compu hubo una tormenta y se callo uno de los postes de teléfono (que por la mala suerte que tengo) era el que trae la línea para mi casa, así que esas son mis razones, espero que perdonen la demora

Pero desde ahora les prometo (si es que la suerte no me juega otra mala pasada) que voy a actualizar mas rápido. ¡¡¡Ya que ya tengo vacaciones!!!

Ahora volviendo al fic; ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Que tal redacto en primera persona? Díganme todo lo que piensen

Please dejen reviews son el combustible que necesito para seguir

Ahora a mis adorados reviews:

**Hoshi-Wolfgang-Hime**créeme que a mi me dolió mucho lo de Lyserg ;; pero eso es lo que me imagino que haría este, ¬¬ esta demente

Oo ¿como es eso de los reviews anónimos?, explícate, ya que como sabrás soy algo nueva en el mundo de los fics, y no tengo la menor idea de cómo hacer lo que me aconsejaste hacer,

Y lo de ¡pilika y lyserg! Realmente es una pareja muuuuuuuy dispareja, pero me causa gracia el imaginarlos juntos

Pobre Lyserg

Gracias, por leer,

**anna kiouyama12: **tienes razon Lyserg se paso un poco, pero bueno ¿tienes sus motivos no? ¬¬ aunque yo apoyo a Hao, y si ¡Hanna es súper!, gracias por leer, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado


	5. Chapter 5

_Lo que esta en cursiva son los pensamientos_

**EL CASAMIENTO**

**Cáp.5: el problema**

En uno de los vagones del tren se podía observar a una chica rubia mirar por la ventana melancólicamente.

-¿porque me pasan estas cosas a mi?-se dijo a ella misma

_-¿__acaso no he sufrido suficiente?, tuve una infancia "dura" por así decirlo, viví creyendo que mis padres me abandonaron, y que jamás regresarían, y por fin encuentro algo parecido a la felicidad, aparecen ellos y me la quieren arrebatar ¿por que?_

-tantos pecados habré cometido en mi otra vida que no he podido pagarlos ni con estos años de sufrimiento- susurro

FLASH BLACK

Anna: -¡no me importan todas las excusas que tengan, yo no pienso irme a vivir con ustedes y abandonar a mi hijo y a mi prometido!-

Togai: òó-si no vienes por las buenas vendrás por las malas-

Anna: ¬¬ -¿así, y que piensan hacer encerrarme hasta que cambie de opinión?- dijo irónicamente

Togai: -no, eso no, lo que si haremos es...primero no firmaremos tu autorización para que puedas casarte y como eres menor la necesitas-

Anna: ¬¬ -¿y que?, ya esperé tantos años que esperar unos 3años mas no me hará daño-

Togai: -y segundo... les haremos un juicio a los Asakura, mandaremos presos a Kino y a Yomei, a ella por secuestro y a él por encubrimiento-sonrió victorioso al ver como Anna cambiaba su expresión

Kino:-¿acaso no entiendes que todo lo que estas haciendo solo daña a la que quieres proteger?-

Togai (ignorando por completo a la anterior): -y eso no es todo, además reclamaremos la custodia de tu hijo-

Anna (gritando): -¡ustedes están totalmente locos!-

Kaede: -entiéndelo todo esto es por tu bien, y si recapacitas y decides venir a vivir con nosotros evitaremos todo esto-

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK

-ah-suspiró-¿Cómo puedo dejar que manden presa a mi sensei? ella es la única imagen materna que tuve en mi vida, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras la encierran injustamente-se levanto de su asiento ya que había llegado a su destino_-no lo permitiré_-se repetía interiormente.

Mientras en la pensión...

Hao: -¿que paso esta mañana?-

Yoh: -¿a que te refieres?-dijo mirando las nubes pero su expresión no era una de tranquilidad si no una de preocupación

Hao: -¿pues a que mas?, ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron los padres de Anna? que ahora ustedes están tan preocupados-

Yoh: -pues...-

FLASH BLACK

Se encontraban Kino, Yomei, Togai, Kaede, Yoh y Anna desayunando, era muy temprano así que muchos en la pensión aun dormían, el silencio reinaba en aquel lugar hasta que...

Anna: -¿a que se debe que nos hallan despertado tan temprano sensei?-

Kino: -lo que ocurre es que tus padres quieren explicarte algo importante-

Anna: -¿Qué quieren? ¿Que es tan importante que no pueden esperar hasta mas tarde?-dijo dirigiéndose a sus padres

Kaede: -te despertamos ha estas horas porque queríamos hablar a solas-

Anna: -pues bueno ya estoy despierta, ¿Qué quieren decirme?- dijo fingiendo enfado

Togai: -nosotros éramos muy jóvenes cuando supimos que seriamos padres, y teníamos miedo, nuestros padres querían darte en adopción, y a nosotros esa idea no nos convencía, luego cuando tenias unos 9meses de vida nos dimos cuenta de que no eras como otras niñas y tuvimos mas miedo, mas tarde conocimos a Kino y ella nos dijo que lo mejor seria que ella cuidase de ti, que seria lo mejor para ti, luego de mucho decidimos que era lo correcto que era lo mejor-

Kaede: -nosotros te entregamos, como si estuviéramos entregando nuestro tesoro más valioso a un completo extraño, solo con una condición-

Togai: -la condición era que podamos verte aunque sea una vez al año-

Kaede: -no se si tu te acuerdas pero cuando eras mas pequeñas te íbamos a ver fingiendo ser primos-

Anna: -¿eso es todo?-dijo sin cambiar su característica mirada fría

Kaede: -no, te preguntaras porque ahora aparecemos así como así-

Anna: ¬¬ -¿porque?-

Togai: -tus abuelos murieron y nos dejaron una gran fortuna-

Anna(tono irónico): -los felicito, bien por USTEDES-

Kaede: -por eso queremos recompensar el tiempo vivido y llevarte a vivir con nosotros-

Anna: -no me importan todas las excusas que tengan, yo no pienso irme a vivir con ustedes y abandonar a mi hijo y a mi prometido-

Togai: òó-si no vienes por las buenas vendrás por las malas…

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK

Hao: -con que eso era-

Yoh: -si, además amenazaron con mandar presos a mis abuelos y llevarse a Hanna-

Hao: ¿llevarse a Hanna?

Yoh: -si-

Hao: -esos humanos insignificantes llegan a tocar a Hanna y los quemare hasta que no queden ni sus cenizas-

Yoh: -jejeje, no es tan simple, después de todo son los padres de Anna-

Hao: -no entiendo a los humanos-suspiro

Yoh: ¬¬-ya me he dado cuenta-

Anna: -¡ya llegue!-se escucho desde la entrada

Anna se dirigió a donde los anteriores se encontraban

Yoh: -¿y?- pregunto curioso

Anna: -no acepte-dijo fríamente

Hao: -¿Qué cosa?-

Anna: -irme a vivir con ellos-¬¬-¿Qué mas?-

Yoh: -bueno y... ¿que se supones que haremos ahora?-

Anna: -no lo se-

Hao: -mmm...pues ¿porque no le preguntamos a Manta?-

Yoh: -¿Por qué a Manta? él no tiene porque enterarse-

Hao: -él es el que sabe de todo esto de leyes y todo eso, en cambio nosotros no sabemos casi nada-

Anna: -podría ser...pero ustedes serán los que le pidan el favor-

Yoh: -no te preocupes Annita yo me encargo- dijo saliendo de allí y dejando a Hao y Anna solos

Hao: -eeee... y... ¿no les preguntaste porque no te dejan quedarte con Hanna? uu Porque lo de Yoh lo entiendo pero de querer llevarte a ti sola y abandonar a Hanna no lo entiendo en lo mas mínimo-

Anna: -ellos quieren llevarme solo a mí porque no soportan pensar en la idea de que yo tengo un hijo-

Hao: -no te preocupes ya veras como 'todo saldrá bien'-

Anna: ¬¬ -eso espero-

Mientras tanto en casa (por no decir mansión) de Manta

Yoh: -y ese es el problema ¿Qué podemos hacer?-

Manta: -mmm... el problema es que los padres de Anna tienen derecho de llevársela, y también como abuelos de Hanna pueden reclamar su custodia, pero no creas que será fácil, no dejaré que se salgan con la suya, llamaré hoy mismo a mis abogados y les contaré el problema y luego te llamo ¿vale?

Yoh: -gracias Manta eres un gran amigo-

Manta: -solo hago lo que cualquiera haría por su mejor amigo-

Yoh: -bueno mejor me voy, dejé a Anna y Hao solos y este mi hermano es capas de meterle en la cabeza a Annita la idea de matar a sus padres-

Manta: -jejejeje no creo que Anna se deje influenciar por ese-

Yoh: -adiós-

Manta-adiós amigo-saludo felizmente

Yoh llego a la pensión y se quedo parado en la entrada escuchando la conversación de Hao y Anna:

Yoh: -_lo sabia-_

Hao: -yo que tu los quemo vivos-

Anna: -eres un cínico-

Hao: -ellos se lo buscan por querer quitarnos a Hanna-

Anna: ¬¬

Hao: -y... a ti claro-

Yoh entro como si recién hubiera llegado y se sentó en medio de los dos anteriores

-Anita Manta dijo que se comunicaría con sus abogados y luego nos avisaría-se giro y miró a Hao a los ojos y le dijo- no le andes metiéndole ideas raras en la cabeza a Mi Annita-

Hao: ¬¬-¿raras?

Anna: ¬¬ -déjense ya de estupideces que tenemos que preparar todo para mañana-

Yoh y Hao; -¿¡Mañana!?-

Anna: uu –si mañana tenemos que ir a ver que deciden los jueces con respecto a Hana-

**Continuará...**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

**Hola!!!uu Eh aquí el 5º capitulo, e recibido solo un review( al cual le estoy muy agradecida), aunque al principio pensé en no subir pero después me di cuenta de que muchas personas me agregaron en su lista de favoritos, o sea que les interesa y leen el fic (¬¬ aunque la mayoría de esas personas no ha dejado ni un review) son muy crueles ;; pero bueno al fin lo escribí, no se si les aya guste, pero igual aquí se los dejo**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS 'kta' POR TU REVIEW!!! ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE TU AGRADO**


	6. ahora nosotros somos tus padres

_RECORDAR: Lo que esta en __cursiva son los pensamientos_

**EL CASAMIENTO**

**Cáp.6: ahora nosotros somos tus padres**

Toda la pensión se encontraba en absoluto silencio, Anna estaba con Hanna explicándole porque tenia que irse a vivir con los padres de ella, Ren, Horo, Lyserg, etc., estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones ya que no entendían muy bien que era lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, Manta e Yoh se encontraban en la sala principal,

Yoh: -no puedo creer que me lo vallan a quitar-

Manta: -pues es así amigo, lamentablemente no podemos decir nada, Hanna esta metido en medio de todo esto y hasta que no se sepa quien dice la verdad lo tendrán que llevar con una familia adoptiva-

Yoh: -- no se que tengo que hacer-

En ese momento entro Hao en la sala y dijo:

-Yoh, debo pedirte que me dejes llevarme a Hanna-

Yoh: -pero los jueces dijeron que el...-

Hao: -lo se Yoh pero no quiero que Hanna sufra-

Manta: -¿acaso tienes algo en mente?-

Hao: -mmm... puedo decir que es mi hijo, así no te lo podrían quitar-

Manta: O//o: -¿Qué decir que es tu hijo?

Yoh: -que grandiosa idea¿y quien seria su madre?

Hao pensó un momento y prosiguió-tiene que ser alguien de mas de 18 años-miro hacia el techo como si este tuviera la respuesta-Mari, si es coherente-

Manta: -¿Mari?-

Hao: -si, Hanna es idéntico a Yoh a excepción del pelo, y yo soy el gemelo de Yoh, a si que diremos que los rasgos los heredó de mi y el color de pelo de Mari-

Yoh: -¿y ella aceptará?-pregunto no muy convencido

Hao: -claro es mi aliada, ella hará todo lo que yo le ordene que haga-

Yoh: -por mi esta bien, y ¿tu que crees Manta?

Manta: -pues... es lo único que tenemos hasta ahora-

Yoh--bueno entonces solo queda decirles a Anna y a Hanna-

Hao: -bueno-

Yoh: -ANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito

Manta y Hao: (con una enorme gota en la cabeza) ¬¬ mmm...-

Manta (pensando) -pobre espero que Anna este de buen humor-

Hao: -chau hermanito, prometo CUIDAR muy bien a tu prometida y a tu hijo-

Anna apareció al segundo en el lugar ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que Yoh le llamase asi

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo preocupada

Yoh: -no te preocupes solo quería comentarte la idea que tubo Hao-

Anna: ¬¬ -¿¡y era necesario que gritases así!!?-

Yoh (rascándose la cabeza): -creo que no, bueno la cuestión es que desde hoy Hanna será el hijo de Hao-

Anna: O//o-¿Qué¿Como que el hijo de Hao?-

Hao (tono serio): -si, Yoh hizo una prueba de ADN y bueno salio la verdad, que él es nuestro hijo, creo que ya deberías dejar de fingir-

Anna: ¬¬ -eres un idiota-

Yoh: 00-¿Qué es una prueba de ADN?-

El último comentario provocó que todos cayeran estilo anime al piso

Manta: òó -¿Cómo no vas a saber lo que es una prueba de ADN si ese fue el último tema que vimos?-

Yoh: -bueno Manta eso fue hace ya 1 año y... digamos que no le preste atención-

Manta: -bueno no viene al caso explicarte-

Yoh: -a y por cierto otra cosa¿Qué verdad tienes que decirme acerca de ustedes dos?-dijo mirando a Hao y a Anna

Hao: - nada, nada hermanito si ella no quiere confesar entonces...-no pudo terminar ya que Anna lo mando a volar

Yoh: -jejeje, ehhh, así, Hao dijo que...

Segundos más tarde...

Anna: -¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?, este mundo esta loco- decía caminando rápidamente por la pensión con Yoh por detrás diciendo...

Yoh: -vamos Annita es eso o que se lo lleven con un completo extraño-

Anna: ¬¬ -¿quieres decir que dejaras que Hao se lleve a Hanna?-

Yoh: -solo será por un tiempo, además ellos dos se llevan muy bien, no creo que allá problema-

En algún lugar...

Hao intentaba despertar a una chica rubia, blanca, alta...

Hao: -vamos Mari, ya despierta- decía sacudiéndola

Opacho: -señor Hao creo que esta desmayada-

Hao: -y crees que no lo se-

Opacho: -creo que usted no debió decírselo de esa forma-

--FLASH BACK--

Hao: -¡Mari!- llamaba

En un instante apareció el trío de la flor

Mari: -¿que se le ofrece señor Hao?-

Hao: -bueno solo quería comentarte que desde mañana tendremos un hijo...bueno no...- calló al ver como su aliada caía inconsciente al suelo- ¿Mari?-

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK—

Hao: -mmm... la llevaré a lo de Yoh para que Fausto la vea dijo cargándola en brazos-

Opacho: -que bueno es señor Hao-

Hao: -no lo suficiente- dijo en un susurro

Así comenzó a caminar hacia la pensión

Mientras tanto en esta...

Yoh: -¿entonces?-

Anna: ùú-no lo se que Hanna decida, ya que por mi me lo quedaría yo-

Yoh: -todos queremos eso Annita pero no todo se puede en la vida-dijo con una sonrisa melancólica

Anna lo quedó mirando un largo rato, le era muy extraño que Yoh hablase de esa forma, ya que para él todo tenia una solución, y todo se podía lograr, salió de sus pensamientos y dijo -¿bueno que haces ahí parado? vamos con Hanna-

-no va ser necesario ya estoy aquí-

Yoh: -hola Hanna- dijo intentando sonreír normalmente

Hanna: -¿que es lo que querían hablar con migo?-

Anna: -¿Qué haces con esa mochila?-

Hanna: uu –yo no pienso irme a vivir con alguien que no conozca así que me voy a ir a... – pensó un momento y sonrió ampliamente-¡con Hao!-

Yoh: -eso era exactamente lo que teníamos que decir-

Hanna: -¿Qué me voy a vivir con Hao?-

Anna: -si, pero solo si tu quieres-

Yoh: -si aceptas debes decir que él es tu padre y Mari tu madre-

Hanna: -¿Quién es Mari?-

Yoh: -una alia... amiga de Hao-

Anna: -¿que dices Hanna?-

Hanna: -siiiii, voy a vivir con mi tío y su novia-

Yoh: O//o –no es su novia solo su amiga-

Anna: ¬¬ -¿Quién sabe?-

Se escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta

Yoh: -¿Quién será a estas horas? Iré a ver- dijo saliendo de la sala

20segundos después...

Yoh: -¡Annita! Llama a Fausto-grito

Anna subió rápidamente las escaleras y al instante bajó acompañada de Fausto con gran prisa...

Fausto: -¿Qué ocurre?-

Hanna: -es la novia de Hao se encuentra media muerta-

Fausto: -a ver- dijo acercándose a ella y revisándola- solo esta desmallada¿Qué le ha ocurrido?-

Hao: uu-yo le estaba contando algo y de pronto calló dura al suelo-

Fausto: _-que le habrá dicho este demente-_

Hanna: - ¿ella es la que debo decir que es mi madre?-

Yoh: -exacto-

Hanna: -tío Hao-

Hao: -¿que?-

Hanna: -¿te molesta si voy a vivir con tigo y tu novia?-

Hao: -claro que...- pensó sobre lo que el anterior le había dicho- O//O ¿Cómo que mi novia?-

Fausto: -esta despertando-

Mari: -per...don...se...se...Señor Hao-

Hao: -no hay problema creo que no te lo dije correctamente y me malinterpretaste-

Yoh le dio un vaso con agua para que se reponga

Mari: -gracias-

Yoh: -no hay de que-

Mari miro a su alrededor muy confundida: -disculpe señor Hao pero ¿donde estamos?-

Hao: -estamos en casa de mi "hermanito"-

Hanna: -que bueno que se encuentre mejor Mari-

Mari: - ...- no dijo nada solo se le quedo viendo _–que adorable niño_, _ojalá yo tendría uno así con Hao-_dejó de pensar porque recordó que Hao podía leer los pensamientos, lo miró asustada

Hao: -¿eso es lo que quieres?- dijo picadamente

Mari// -lo lamento señor Hao, no...no... fue mi intención pensar en eso-

Yoh: Oo

Hanna: -_ahí beses que no entiendo a Hao-_

Anna: ¬¬ -Hao no es justo que andes leyendo la mente de las personas-

Hao: uu –es divertido, así se lo que piensan y- miro pícaramente a Mari y prosiguió sin quitarle la mirada de encima- y lo que quieren de mi-

Yoh: -no entiendo-

Hao: -luego te explico hermanito-

Anna: -son las 22hs¿Qué haremos?-

Hao: -pues Hanna, Mari y YO nos iremos como una familia a nuestra casa... un momento- paro en seco

Yoh: -¿Qué sucede?-

Hao: -Pueeeees... que yo no tengo casa-

Anna: ¬¬ -ya lo sabia eres un irresponsable, por eso les conseguí una casa paras ustedes- dijo entregándole la llave

Hao: - ¡súper ya teng…TENEMOS casa!-

Hanna: -que bueno-

Anna: -bueno adiós, dijo besándole la frente a Hanna y abrasándolo fuertemente-

Hao: - ¿y para mi no hay?- dijo poniendo cara de perrito abandonado

Anna: ¬¬ -no- tono cortante

Yoh: -Hanna cuida bien del tío Hao-

Hanna: -¡si yo cuidaré de el y su novia!-

Mari: O///o _¿Cómo que su novia?_

Hao: -eso era lo que tu querías ¿no?-

Mari: u//u - lo que usted diga señor Hao-

Hao: -¡espíritu del fuego!- llamó

Al instante este apareció, los tres se subieron y partieron de allí perdiéndose en el horizonte

Anna: -espero que este plan sirva de algo-dijo no muy convencida

Yoh: -no te preocupes todo se solucionará…-

**Continuará...**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

Perdón por la tardanza!!!! Acá estoy con otro Cáp. Espero que sea de su agrado, y... creo que es uno de los capítulos más largos de todos los que he escrito,

¿Hao y Mari?, estoy realmente loca. Bueno dejo de aburrirles con mis notas y me despido, hasta el próximo capítulos XD

**¡¡¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia!,¡¡¡ y más aun a los que dejan reviews!!!! Tendré en cuenta sus consejos **


	7. ¿cambio de planes?

RECORDAR:

Antes que nada quiero pedirles MIS DISCULPAS(creo que después de decirlo tantas beses ya va perdiendo el significado) no pensaba demorar tanto, pero desde el comienzo de clases el tiempo pasa volando y mi agenda esta muy apretada, escribo cada vez que tengo poquito de tiempo en un cuaderno, pero pasarlo a la compu se me hizo realmente complicado, GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA

**Disclaimer:**** Shaman King y sus personajes maravillosos personajes son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.**

**Dedicado: a Hiko y Annasak2! ¡mil gracias por sus reviews! Espero que este capitulo no les desagrades**

_RECORDAR:_

_Lo que esta en _ _cursiva son los pensamientos_

**Ahora que ya todo esta aclarado al fic...**

**EL CASAMIENTO**

**Cáp. 7: ****¿cambio de planes?**

Se podía observar a Hao, Hana y Mari en la entrada de una casa; de 2 pisos, rodeada de arbustos y con enorme patio

Hana; -¿que tal si entramos?- sugirió

Hao: ¬¬- me parece que nos hemos equivocado, es casi imposible que esta sea la casa- dudaba

Mari: uu -disculpe el atrevimiento seños Hao pero aquí dice "bienvenida familia Asakura"- señalo el cartel que allí se encontraba

Hao: - OK entonces entremos- dijo no muy convencido

Hana corrió hacia dentro de la casa, mientras Hao caminaba lentamente aun meditando, y Mari por detrás de este mirándolo embobada, hasta que Hao sin voltearse a verla dice en tono serio

-¿tanto te gusto Mari?-

Mari: O/O- ¿¡que!?- interrogo algo confundida y asustada ya que en ningún momento espero una pregunta así de parte de Hao.

Hao (girando y mirándola a los ojos): -¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de que no me dejas de comer con la mirada? Sin mencionar todo lo que piensas- decía lo más tranquilo

Mari: _¿y ahora que le digo?¿que es verdad?¿que lo lamento?, vamos Mari piensa, piensa en algo coherente –_lo lamento señor Hao- al fin contesto apenada

Hao: _¿eso es todo lo que tu increíble imaginación puede inventar? Que gracioso –_luego hablamos- le dijo continuando con su camino y se detuvo antes de entrar en la casa – ah casi se me olvidaba, piensa mas bajo- dicho esto entro en la casa dejando a la chica de ojos verdes con muchas dudas

En la pensión "En"…

Yoh: -lo que ocurre señora Ryoko es que hubo un mal entendido-explicaba a la asistenta social que había venido a llevarse a Hana

Ryoko: ¬¬- explique bien eso Asakura-

Anna: -yo le explico, lo que ocurre es que mis padres entendieron mal, es verdad que Yoh es mi prometido, pero Hana no es mi hijo, y yo no me voy a casar, no por ahora-

Ryoko: Oó -¿y entonces quienes son los padres de Hana?-

Yoh: -mi hermano y su novia-

Ryoko: -¿y quienes se casaran?-

Yoh: OO -¿casarse?-

Anna: uu- ellos aun no están casados y por eso la ceremonia se programo para mañana-

Ryoko: ¬¬ -si eso es cierto no les importara que ellos den su testimonio y además no les importara que 2 abogados presencien la boda ¿no?-

Yoh: OO

Anna: -no, no habrá problema, es mañana a las 15 hs-

Ryoko: -aquí estaré-

Yoh: -OO-

Ryoko: -bueno entonces no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí, me retiro- se despidió dándole la mano a los presentes

Cuando su fue…

Yoh: ¿y ahora que haremos?- preguntaba inquieto

Anna: -pues ¿Qué mas?, llamaras a Hao y le dirás que mañana se casa con Mari

Yoh: -espero que acepte-

En la casa de 'Hao'…

Mari cocinaba mientras Hao jugaba con Hana, cuando suena el teléfono

Hao (desde la sala): - ¡Mari atiende el teléfono!- dijo elevando el tono de vos para que esta pudiese oírlo.

Mari se dirige hacia el lugar indicado y atiendo:

- hola-

'hola Mari soy Yoh, ¿esta Hao?'

-si esta jugando con Hana-

'entonces… ¿te dejo un mensaje y tu se lo comunicas?'

-si dígame yo le aviso-

En la sala…

Hao: -¡cinco reinas!-

Hana: ùú- volví a perder- decía cruzándose de brazos

-Paf- (ruido de algo cayendo al suelo) se escucho desde la cocina

Hao corrió hacia allí solo para encontrarse con Mari en el suelo ya inconciente y el teléfono colgado, lo acerco a su oído y…

'hola, hola, ¿sigues allí Mari?'

Hao-¿Yoh?- pregunto

'si soy yo, ¿Qué le paso a Mari?'

Hao: - se desmayo ¿Qué diablos le dijiste?-interrogo molesto

'veras… es que hoy vino la… y nosotros queríamos saber' (decía con nerviosismo)

Hao: -al punto Yoh ¿Qué le dijiste?- pregunto irritado

'que mañana tu y ella deben casarse' (dijo rápidamente)

Hao: -¿y por eso se desmayo? _Es una debilucha _–

'¿hao sigues ahí?'

Hao: - si hermanito, estaré allí mañana adiós- colgó y se sentó en cuclillas al lado de la joven- ¡Mari! ¿Estas bien?-

Hana (mirándolos con curiosidad): -¿Qué le ocurre?-

Hao: -nada grave, la llevaré a nuestro cuarto-

Hana: nn-bueno-

El shaman de fuego la llevo al cuarto que "supuestamente" les pertenecía, la acostó, le sacó lo que llevaba puesto y le puso una yukata que encontró por ahí, luego la papo y apago la luz. Bajo las escaleras y…

Hana: -¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto al ver como su tío tenia una expresión de confusión que el jamás vio de su parte

Hao: -nada… es solo que me siento algo extraño- explico confundido

Hana: -debe ser por la nueva casa- sugirió inocentemente

Hao: ññ -si eso debe ser…-

Hana: -¿Qué ese olor a… ¿quemado??-

Hao: -¿quemado?- pregunto volviendo a la realidad- ¡LA COMIDA!- recordó y corrió hacia la cocina

5 minutos después…

Se ve a Hao salir con dos platos con pelotitas negras diciendo

- ya esta la comida-

Hana (con cara de miedo): -gra… gracias pero no tengo apetito-

Hao (con la misma expresión del anterior): -yo tampoco-

Hana: nn-¿jugamos al póquer?-

Hao: ¬¬ -no tienes nada que yo quiera-

Hana: -¡entonces con prendas!-

Hao: _perderás y limpiaras la casa, cortaras el césped, dormirás afuera y alguna otra cosa que se me ocurra_

Hana: -¿siiiiiiii?- suplicaba

Hao: -de acuerdo- sonrió maléficamente

Media hora después…

-GANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- corría de acá para allá un pequeño niño rubio

Hao: ¬¬ - si, si, si, ganaste ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Hana: -pueeeeees, hoy debes…- pensaba con una mano en su mentón- ¡lo tengo!- sonrió victorioso-

Hao: -¿que?-

Hana: - ¡hoy debes dormir con Mari!-

Hao: ¬/¬_ ¿de donde sacas esas ideas?_

Hana: -eso o será algo mas que dormir-

Hao: -maldito mocoso, esta bien lo haré pero ¿de donde sacas esas ideas?-

Hana: -tu eres algo así como la contra de mi padre, por eso lo que el ama tu odias- explico- ¿lo harás?-

Hao: -claro-

Hana: -siiiiiiii, la próxima será un sobrino-

Hao llevo a Hana a su habitación y espero a que este listo para dormir, luego se retiro

Hana: -¡buena suerte tío Hao!- recordó desde su habitacion

Hao (parado en frente del fotón) _bueno yo acepte y como hombre que soy lo haré_

Finalmente decidió acostarse

Hao -_si despierta le agarrara un ataque cardiaco o me golpeara, bueno eso no creo pero lo del ataque seguro-_ pensaba hasta que unos brazos los hicieron salir de sus pensamientos

Hao: 0-0 _ahora si estoy en problemas_- giro para verla, y esta se encontraba durmiendo

Mari: -yo… yo lo lamento señor Hao, pero es que lo quiero tanto, espere ¿que? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- grito finalmente

Hao: ¬¬ _ésta, está más loca que yo_ –Mari despierta estabas soñando-

Ella lo miro parpadeo dos beses y…

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- grito como nunca en su vida y sin querer tiro a Hao del fotón

Al darse cuenta que no era un sueño y de su acción pregunto

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?-

Hao: ùú- pues intento dormir-

Mari: -¿pero por que con Mari?-

Hao (tono pícaro): -¿Qué acaso ya te arrepentiste? si hace un rato lo estabas disfrutando y…

Mari (blanca del susto): -¿quiere decir que usted y yo…-pregunto al borde del colapso nervioso

Hao: TT-no, no paso nada, solo estaba bromeando, yo recién vine a acostarme-

Mari: - lamento haberlo empujado sr. Hao-

Hao: - no importa- dijo acostándose nuevamente- duerme- ordenó

Mari O/O –pero…-

Hao: -duerme- dijo agarrándola del brazo y llevándola adonde el se encontraba-

Mari: -señor Hao… yo…-

Hao: -solo dime Hao, ya no soy tu jefe ahora soy tu futuro esposo- le susurro mientras la abrasaba protectoramente, esta se sonrojo y lo abraso con timidez

En la pensión "En"…

Yoh: -lamento no haberte avisado antes abuela, pero ¿no es mejor tarde que nunca?-

Kino: -no, ahora han metido a Hao en todo esto-

Yoh: - pero el fue el de la idea-

Kino: -espero que mañana todo salga bien-

Anna: -así será sensei-

Kino:-¿ya están todos los preparativos hechos?-

Yoh: - si-

Anna: -ya he informado a todos los invitados del cambio de planes no creo que halla problema-

Kino: -váyanse a descansar, mañana será un día muy largo-

Los dos hicieron una reverencia y luego se retiraron a sus habitaciones

Al día siguiente…

Yoh se fijaba por décima quinta ves que todo este en absoluto orden cuando sonó el timbre

Anna: -yo atiendo, tu sigue arreglando todo-

Yoh: - esta bieeeen- decía ya agotado

Mientras tanto en la puerta

-¡MAMÁ!- dijo felizmente el pequeño

Anna: -¡Hanna!- lo abrazo fuertemente, y luego lo soltó- ve a saludar a tu padre ordenó, el niño asistió alegremente y salió corriendo de allí

Hao: -hola Anna-

Mari: -buen día-

Anna: -hola, los estaba esperando, pasen-

Los dos la siguieron a la sala donde se sentaron a hablar

Anna: -entonces… ¿no hay problema?-

Hao: - no total es por Hana, un casamiento no significa nada para mi- mintió

Mari: _un casamiento no significa nada, nada, NADA-_como eco en su mente sonaban las crudas palabras del amo de fuego, las que a ella le destrozaban el corazón y el alma

Anna se percato del detalle y llamo a la anterior

- ¡Mari!-

Mari: -¿que?- pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos

Anna: -¿me acompañas a la cocina para hablar a solas un momento?-

Mari miro a Hao quien le hizo un gesto de afirmación, entonces respondió

-está bien-

Cuando ya estuvieron en el lugar mencionado Anna le pregunto

-¿Qué piensas acerca de casarte con Hao?-

Mari (esquivando la mirada de Anna): -creo que esa no es mi decisión, si ese es el deseo del señor Hao yo lo haré- respondió en vos baja pero firme

Anna: -¿acaso estas dispuesta a vivir el resto de tu vida a su lado?-

Mari: -yo ya viví con el 12años otros 50 no me harán daño-respondió

Anna: -¿lo amas?- pregunto como si nada, a su acompañante esta pregunto la tomo por sorpresa e hizo que un leve rubor aparezca en su rostro

Mari: -pues… si- respondió aun mas sonrojada y en vos muy baja

Anna: -de acuerdo, entonces vamos- dijo volviendo a la sala, Mari solo se limito a seguirla

Hao: -¿ya terminaron?-

Anna: ¬¬ -si-

Hao: -¿y ahora que?-

Anna: -tu Hao ve con Yoh él te dirá como hacer todo y te dará la ropa correspondiente, tu Mari ven con migo-

Las dos subieron a la habitación de la sacerdotisa dejando a Hao solo

Hao: -¡Yoh!-

-¿Qué?- pregunto apareciendo en el lugar-

Hao: -¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? Esto de los casamientos es algo nuevo para mi- sonrió nervioso

Yoh: - pueeeeees… debes esperar que el cura te pregunte si aceptas a Mari, tu le responderás 'si acepto' y luego el dice 'puede besar a la novia' tu la besas y ya-explico

Hao: -¿y que ropa me pondré?-

Yoh: -esta- dijo mostrándole un traje negro muy elegante

Hao: -OK, será muy censillo-

Sonó el timbre interrumpiendo la conversación de los 2shamanes, Riu como de costumbre atendió, y regreso a donde los anteriores se encontraban con un hombre y una mujer

Yoh: - ustedes deben ser los abogados que presenciaran la ceremonia ¿cierto?-

-si, yo soy Tamiko Daisetsu- se presento la mujer

-y yo soy Bokkai Gengyo- se presento el hombre

Tamiko: -usted debe ser el señor Asakura Hao- pregunto

Hao: -así es-

Gengyo: -¿Dónde esta su hijo?- pregunto examinando el lugar con la mirada

Hao: -por ahí jugando, ¿quieren que lo llame?-

Tamiko: -si, necesitamos conocerlo-

Hao: -¡¡HANA!!- llamo elevando su tono de vos para asegurarse de que este lo llegase a escuchar

Al instante Hana estuvo allí

Hana: -¿Qué ocurre Ha…-miro a los abogados- papi?-

Gengyo: ¬¬

Tamiko:-Hana-

Hana: -¿que?-

Tamiko: -¿Cuál es el nombre de tus padres?-

Hana: uu -mis padres son Hao y Mari- mintió

Gengyo: -señor Hao, ¿Dónde esta su novia?-

Hao: -arriba preparándose-

-buenos días- se escucho desde las escaleras del 2º piso, todos se voltearon para encontrarse con Kino que bajaba lentamente

Tamiko: ¬¬ -¿Quién es usted?-

Kino: -soy Kino Asakura-

Gengyo: -a, es usted la principal acusada en el juicio ¿cierto?-

Kino: -así es-

Hana: - Hola abuela tanto tiempo-

Kino: -hola Hana-respondo con ternura rara en ella

Yoh (rascándose la cabeza): -ehhh… no quisiera interrumpir pero ya es hora- recordó a todos indicando el reloj que indicaba las 14:50pm que se encontraba en uno de los muros**(C/A: ya saben esos que se cuelgan de los muros #) **

Kino y Hana salieron de allí y se sentaron cerca del altar, Hao salió y se encontró con su madre la cual lo acompaño hasta el altar, quien antes de retirarse le susurro

-suerte hijo mió-

Hao _si ahora que sirvo para salvar a Yoh soy tu hijo, si no un demonio al que hay que eliminar- _

Sonó un gong y todos voltearon, y allí se encontraba Mari, totalmente distinta, tenia el pelo suelto, vestía un kimono blanco, ajustado al cuerpo, que hacia notar el bello cuerpo de la joven, el poco maquillaje que tenia hacia resaltar sus ojos verdes.

Hao al verla se quedo embobado, sentía su corazón agitado y como en su mente dos voces lo confundían mas

_Vos1:-ese kimono no deja nada a la imaginación_

_Vos2:-un momento, ¿en que demonios estoy pensando?-_

_Vos1:- en ningún demonio solo en un ángel, uno llamado Mari_

_Vos2:- estoy perdiendo la cordura-_

_Vos1: -no, te la están quitando-_

La vos del sacerdote lo sacó de sus pensamientos…

-estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión de estas dos personas en sagrado matrimonio- hizo una pausa y luego siguió

Hao Asakura, ¿aceptas a Marion Phauna como esposa en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, para amarla y protegerla, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

Hao: - si, en esta y en mis próximas vidas- dijo casi sin pensar, produciendo que el rojo de las mejillas de Mari aumente aun mas, y produciendo que casi todas las mujeres presentes suspiraran de ternura y en los hombre repugnancia.

El sacerdote le asintió y se dirigió a Mari

Marion Phauna, ¿aceptas a Hao Asakura como esposo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, para amarlo y protegerlo, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

Mari: _¿Por qué todos me miran?, este es el momento con el que mas he soñado y aunque solo sea por Hana debo aprovecharlo_- se percato de la insistente mirada del sacerdote entonces contestó, casi en un susurro que solo fue escuchado por Hao y el sacerdote –si acepto-

Sacerdote: -si alguien conoce algún motivo por el cual esta unión no puede ser concretada que hable ahora o calle para siempre-

Todos hicieron absoluto silencio entonces prosiguió –por los grandes espíritus los declaro marido y mujer-

Hao le puso el anillo a Mari y ella a él y se miraron con un gran rojo en las mejillas, con un gran brillo en los ojos, por lo que sabían que se acercaban, de pronto el tiempo se detuvo para ellos…

Hao:

_Vos1: -vamos ya maldito #&#, dilo de una buena ves_

_Vos2: -esto será divertido, ya no puedo esperar_

_Vos3: -un momento mis pensamientos acaban de ponerse de acuerdo, soy el mejor-_

Mari: _ahhhh, mi sueño se esta por cumplir, ya no aguanto, que lo diga o me agarrará un infarto, Vamos Mari tu puedes-_se animaba interiormente

Y aquellas palabras tan deseadas salieron por fin de la boca de aquel hombre

-puede besar a la novia-

**Continuará…**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

**Hola!! Eh aquí el capitulo 7. Por fin lo he terminado, me parece que quedo un poco largo, pero sobretodo me gustó, I'm sorry si no les agrada la pareja HaoxMari, a mi no me gusta pero tampoco me desagrada, me voy mas por el HaoxAnna(pero solo en universos alternos), lo puse con Mari porque todos estaban con alguien y no podía dejarlo solito(aunque al principio esa era la idea) igual no creo que lo profundice mucho.,mejor me dejo de parlotearU**


	8. otro punto de vista

Lo que esta en cursiva son los pensamientos Antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por la demora, aunque esta ves no tarde tanto, 3

**Disclaimer:**** Shaman King y sus personajes maravillosos personajes son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.**

**Dedicado: A Annasak2 y a todas aquellas personas que se tomen un ratito de su tiempo en leer esta historia**

_**Recordar:**_

_Lo que esta en cursiva son los pensamientos_

**500 AÑOS DESPUES**

**Cáp. 8: otro punto de vista**

La fiesta ya llevaba horas, yo fingía estar feliz, al parecer nadie sospechaba que estaba fingiendo, el tío Hao, simulaba no estar pasándola tan bien, pero en sus ojos se podía ver que estaba feliz de haberse casado con Mari, todos incluso él creen que soy un shaman corriente, pero no es así, tengo el carácter de mi madre mezclado con el de padre, puedo mentir y nadie sospechará nunca nada,

Veía a Soo y a Mía discutir por quién era mejor, más fuerte, más linda, etc., yo no era como esas niñas, ni como ningún niño de mi edad, creo y siempre creí en que soy mas maduro que otros de mi misma edad. Escuche como la música cambiaba de pop a romántica, vi como todos se juntaban en pareja comenzando a bailar, sonreí melancólicamente al ver como mis padres se encontraban bailando y olvidando los problemas que últimamente se habían presentado, no se porque un pensamiento vino a mi mente

_¿Qué hubiese sido de todos si yo no hubiera nacido? Seguro no estarían pasando por esto, seguro todo seria mas fácil de solucionar, al menos se que yo no soy el culpable, nadie elige cuando y donde nacer, no es que me arrepienta haber nacido en esta familia pero…_

-no tendrían tantos problemas si no fuese por mi- dije sin saber que alguien me estaba observando

-no te culpes Hana nada de esto es tu culpa- me dijo

-lo lamento no me di cuenta de que la canción ya había terminado- intenté cambiar de tema

-sabes… eres igual que tu padre- me dijo tomándome del rostro, para poder mirarme a los ojos

-¿a que te refieres mamá?-

-lo digo porque los dos siempre se muestran felices en cualquier situación, como si nada ocurriese, nadie se percata de eso, a excepción de mi- explico guiñándome un ojo

**-**¿Por qué tú si te das cuenta?-interrogue curioso

-porque los conozco a fondo, a él desde que tiene 5 años, y a ti desde que empezaste a existir, yo me doy cuenta de todo lo que les pasa a ustedes dos, tampoco creas que eres el único que esta sufriendo, tu padre por ejemplo esta muy afligido por todo esto pero aun así él no muestra ni el mas mínimo indicio de que esto le afecta- este ultimo comentario me dejo perplejo, primero porque nunca había oído a mi mamá hablar así con migo, o sea si hablábamos pero casi siempre era para regañarme o para enseñarme mas sobre los shamanes, pero nunca en mi corta vida me había hablado de los sentimientos de otra persona y segundo porque no sabia que a mi papá le este ocurriendo algo parecido de lo que a mi me ocurre, su vos me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿sabes como se llama lo que te esta pasando?- pregunto en un tono que hasta ahora nunca había escuchado, realmente no sabia que mamá podía ser tan dulce, luego recordé que ella me había hecho una pregunta, entonces le conteste

-¿Cómo se llama lo que tengo?-

Me miro, y me respondió…

-tienes impotencia Hana, tienes miedo de que todo salga mal, y te enfurece no poder hacer nada al respecto es ¿Cómo decírtelo…-

La observaba, me encantaba esa actitud de madre que adopto últimamente, entonces sin darme cuenta unas palabras escaparon de mi boca

-es como ver a una persona a punto de morir y saber que hagas lo que hagas no puedes hacer nada al respecto, ¿el sentimiento que sientes se llama impotencia?-

Me miró asombrada, al parecer no se esperaba que dijera eso, se quedo un rato en silencio, luego sonrió y me dijo

-así es Hana, con la diferencia que nadie morirá, todo saldrá bien- lo ultimo lo susurro

Yo estaba muy feliz de estar con ella, me hacia sentir seguro, protegido… me sentía afortunado de ser yo, en un momento me olvidé de todo lo que mortificaba el alma hace ya una semana, pero todo se desvaneció en un segundo… de golpe volví a la cruel y dura realidad

-disculpen- dijo una vos que no me era muy familiar, pero que conocía

-¿que?- pregunto cortante mi mamá, volviendo a adoptar su carácter

-¿Por qué usted esta "consolando" al hijo de cuñado?- interrogó la abogada, realmente odiaba esto, detestaba no poder decir 'es mi madre así que déjenos en paz' pero sabia que por ahora era mejor que me calle y solo escuche

-lo que ocurre es que lo vi algo angustiado y vine a ver qué le ocurría, además es mi sobrino, no tengo que explicarle nada- dijo algo enfadada

-¿y que es lo que te pasaba?- me pregunto esta ves a mi

-ehh… es que…- mi pobre mente trabajaba a mil por hora, pensando en alguna excusa, en total tardé un minuto en responder- solo estaba así porque no estoy acostumbrado a las fiestas, no me gusta estar rodeado de personas desconocidas...- la miré y al parecer me creyó, incluso me dio un concejo

-bueno pequeño yo te diría que intentes comunicarte con otros niños y así la pasarías mejor-

-claro señora, eso haré- corrí y me aleje lo mas posible de aquel lugar, lo que me dijo mi madre me sirvió de consuelo, claro esta que no fui a jugar con los otros chicos, solo me senté cerca de ellos a observarlos, y preguntándome _¿Cuándo todo volvería a la normalidad? ¿Realmente ansiaba que ese día llegase pronto? _Apoye mi espalda sobre una de las paredes y sin darme cuenta me sumergí en el mundo de los sueños...

_**Continuará...**_

NOTAS DE AUTORA

**Hola!! Tanto tiempo!! '' **

**Espero este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, aunque el pobre de Hana sufrió bastante! ( Jejeje mejor dejo de tontear y...**

**Annasak2: MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR LEYENDO MI FIC, no sabes lo Happy que me haces, espero que este capitulo no te haya decepcionado, y no te preocupes que Yoh y Anna se van a casar, pero con una fiesta muchísimo mas compleja, lo del "casamiento " de Hao y Mari, fue solo un distracción xD .**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!!**


End file.
